DC voltage switches are required, for example, in electric or hybrid vehicles to galvanically isolate different parts of a high-voltage on-board electrical system.
In contrast to alternating currents, direct currents do not have a natural current zero crossing, and for this reason the interruption of currents of this kind is associated with particular requirements. Interruption of the currents and quenching of switching arcs which occur are usually achieved by extending the length of the arc columns and/or increasing the power conversion per unit length. However, the isolating capacity of hermetically encapsulated switching devices or DC voltage switches is limited in respect of current levels and resistive/inductive time constants, wherein the limiting factor is, in particular, the thermal capacity since the electrical power in the arc has to be thermally absorbed.
Illustrative embodiments provide a DC voltage switch for high-voltage on-board electrical systems which has an improved disconnection behavior.